


The Winner's Circle

by beepboopwriting



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masked Royal, One-Shot, battle royal, gets like "o m g can this get anymore sickeningly sweet/suggestive", gets really sorta "c'mon kiss already" flirty, jk what's suggestive? this thing is pure, silly kinda flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopwriting/pseuds/beepboopwriting
Summary: The Masked Royal agreed to meet one lucky fan after the night's match, and one of his biggest fans is the one lucky enough to win the VIP pass.





	The Winner's Circle

“Well, well, well, you’re the lucky one who managed to receive a VIP pass?” rang the Masked Royal’s voice all high and mighty. His back was turned to the recipient of the prize so their identity was concealed. He wanted to make his appearance towards his guest as, well, royal as he could make it. “Ha, well, it’s very nice to meet you-” the battler started as he turned around and studied the pass holder. It was a woman, her white hair done up in a ponytail and her face painted with the boxing glove symbols of the Royals. Her tan face smiled at the Royal, and he resisted the urge to smile back. Yep, most definitely his Wife-Professor of Akala, Professor Burnet. 

“Yeah, I’m the one who won it. Pulled my name out of a hat and everything! Kinda strange...I mean, I wouldn’t consider myself a huge fan of you.” Burnet smirked as she set the pass down on a table and walked closer to the Royal.

“What do you mean, not a huge fan?” the masked man gasped. How could this woman have the  _ audacity  _ to even say such a thing? This professor was the one more dressed for the occasion than the Royal was himself! Scowling, he turned his back away towards the woman again.

“It’s not like I’m too much of a fan of yours either. The fact you come to all my matches is sort of stalkerish, isn’t it?” He pointed out. Burnet tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn’t as she saw the Royal turn around again. 

“Ah, maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.” she responded as she paced over to the tan man and patted his shoulder.

“Say, Makoa, you think they gave me the VIP pass because they think I don’t know it’s you?” Burnet asked as she took off her husband’s mask and shook his long, dark and flowing hair out. The now unmasked Kukui laughed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“It’d be pretty hilarious if they actually believed that, yeah. It’s like, ‘Oh yeah, this woman can decipher how dimensions and space works in both terms of math and science with ease, but to know the Masked Royal is her husband? No way!’” Kukui laughed as he stared at his wife, the two of them just joking around like always. It was nice to know that despite his super-secret wrestler-alter-ego-that-started-out-as-a-practical-joke, Burnet could still take him seriously. “Ya know,” Kukui continued, “I’m really glad they picked your name out of the hat.”

“Me too! I’ve never seen you not on the battle floor!” The white haired professor spoke jokingly, her voice going up and down as she threw the mask back to her husband (wait, no! He was the Masked Royal. Shame on her). The famous Masked Royal yet again donned his mask, and next thing Burnet knew, he had her in his arms. 

“What are you doing?” she mockingly gasped. “I don’t want you to carry me like that! I have a husband, you know.” 

“Do you, now?”

“Yes! And I don’t think he’d be very happy with you doing this. His name is Makoa Kukui, he’s the regional professor, you know! He looks an awful lot like you, but there’s no way you two could be the same!” 

“Well, Professor, it is only one night.”

“And you’re suggesting?”

“Your husband doesn’t have to know about this.” The Royal laughed, but after that, he set Burnet down and removed the mask again. “Or, he can know. Doesn’t matter to me, honey.” Burnet rolled her eyes and pushed herself against the man’s body. The rolling was now replaced with batting eyelashes and a cute pout on her face. 

“No~,” the professor said as she took down her ponytail and fluffed it around with her hands, “you can still have the silly mask on. Maybe I wanna cheat on my husband tonight with such a marvelous man like you.~”

“Well, I can’t deny such a wonderful woman like you, now can I?” With that sentence, the tension had started and the two pressed against each other. Their faces were so close together, so ready for yet another kiss they would share…

“Oh my god. That was the corniest thing I’ve heard in my life.” rang a voice familiar to both in the room. With a perfectly timed turn of the head, both Burnet and Kukui saw Molayne sipping on a soda with a bag of popcorn cradled under his arm.

“Mo, seriously? You were listening?” Kukui grumbled as he finally shed his Royal persona and hung the mask up on the wall.

“I wasn’t meaning to. Just went to pick up some snacks for the boat ride back to Ula’Ula, but a certain someone was being just a tad too romantic, now weren’t they?” Molayne teased as he peered over his glasses towards Burnet. Her face was just a tinge red, and she pouted once more. 

“Well, you don’t even have a partner! Try beating that, Mo. I have someone to be really sappy towards, and you know it!”

“Yeah, Mo, let Amber be flirty.” 

“Let Amber be flirty!” That statement eventually became a chant for the married professors, who laughed in between every repeat of the word. This left the two in a giggling mess as they held each other and gave small kisses on each other’s faces. 

“Let me guess, you’re letting Amber be flirty?” Molayne guessed as he adjusted his glasses as well as he could with refreshments in his hands. 

“I guess I let Makoa try too.” Burnet laughed as she hugged onto her husband’s torso. Kukui accepted the hug and smiled. The lanky, blond man just shook his head and nodded to signify his exit.

“Guess I’m off. You lovebirds be safe.” he joked as he sucked on the straw of his large drink and walked off. With him gone, Kukui and Burnet finally got their time to finally let their faces meet, and oh, how sweet it was. 

“You know,” the white-haired professor admitted, “as cool as the Masked Royal is, I think I’d rather stick to man I married, you know?” Her husband nodded and grabbed her hand, kissing it. 

“And I think I like hanging out with my wife than some VIP fan who didn’t know the real me.” With that, they got their things together, and walked out the back of the Battle Royal dome hand in hand. 

“I mean, really, do they think I’m that stupid? I can recognize you from your abs. I mean, who couldn’t?” Burnet ranted as they walked.

“People are sometimes just idiots, honey.” her husband responded.

“Only tan idiots with man buns and cool sunglasses and have wrestler personas.”

“And other VIP idiots marry those wrestler idiots, I guess.” Burnet looked at Kukui, her amber eyes filling with adoration as she kissed her husband again, her hand on his face while he held onto her shoulders.

“You’re right, Makoa. Only other idiots marry them.” she smiled as she let go from the kiss. A big grin fell upon both of their faces. 

The Battle Royal? Pfft, the Masked Royal won that fair and square.

That VIP Pass? Thanks to luck, that Professor Burnet claimed it.

A happy ride home to Melemele, where the two fell asleep snuggled on the couch in the living room? That wasn’t winning or luck, it just...was, and the two knew they wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> u ever like... "man i really need to write this story bc I just need this tag to have more than 30 stories and another one solely on them..." bc that's what I'm like right now.  
> it's really short. haha. <3 like, when I say short...i mean short. and to the point. the things i write just to ensure this tag gets more content. also i love Molayne thx


End file.
